


Earthquake

by KurosawaReika



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tenanglah, gempanya sudah berhenti," ujar namja itu. Nadanya bicara sangat tenang, membuat Jaejoong perlahan mulai bisa berpikir sehat kembali. —YUNJAE fanfiction with YAOI content. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthquake

** EARTHQUAKE **

****

Bandara Narita pagi ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang seperti biasa. Mereka bersliweran di bandara ini lengkap dengan kopor ataupun tas jinjing mereka. Termasuk seorang namja berkulit putih ini yang baru saja turun dari pesawat yang berangkat dari Seoul. Namja ini membawa sebuah kopor berukuran sedang dan sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya. Mata besar di balik kacamata hitamnya menatap sekeliling. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah kamus mini bahasa Korea-Jepang. Sedari tadi senyum terus mengembang di wajahnya. Begitu kakinya menjejakkan kaki di luar bandara, tanpa ragu namja ini merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

“Jepang! Aku datang!” serunya.

-xxx-

**a YUNJAE fanfiction**

**EARTHQUAKE ©** **KurosawaReika**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Warn :** **YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, Typo(s).**

-xxx-

            Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak namja berwajah cantik ini sampai di negeri sakura. Dan selama seminggu ini, dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang dia sewa. Sejak 3 hari kemarin, setiap harinya dia habiskan untuk bekerja di salah satu restoran yang ada di Tokyo.

“Jaejoong-kun!” suara seseorang menghentikan tangan namja yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang, dan dia mendapati seorang laki-laki sebayanya tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

“Ada apa, Junsu?” tanya namja ini, kemudian kembali bergelut dengan piring kotor dan sabun.

“Kau mau ikut pergi ke karaoke nanti?” tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil Junsu tadi. Namja bermata besar bernama Kim Jaejoong ini menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tampak sedang berpikir.

“Hm, kurasa aku tidak ikut, Junsu. Maaf ya,” ujar Jaejoong.

“Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau ada acara malam nanti?” kata Junsu cepat.

“Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin di rumah malam ini. Maaf ya,” kata Jaejoong, lalu tersenyum sekilas pada Junsu. Junsu yang tampak kecewa hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

“Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau harus ikut, oke?”

“Iya, iya. Kalian bersenang-senanglah,” kata Jaejoong sembari tersenyum pada Junsu. Junsu balas tersenyum padanya kemudian beranjak pergi.

-xxx-

            Kim Jaejoong merapatkan jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari restoran tempatnya bekerja. Jam kerjanya sudah habis, dan saat ini yang paling dia inginkan adalah pulang ke rumah dan bergelung di balik selimut. Udara di Tokyo malam ini cukup dingin, namun tampaknya hal itu tak menyurutkan masyarakat Jepang ini untuk berhenti beraktifitas. Terbukti dengan masih banyaknya orang-orang yang berjalan di tengah kota meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

“Jaejoong-kun!” suara melengking yang sangat dikenali Jaejoong membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan si pemilik suara bak lumba-lumba itu sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

“Junsu? Bukankah kau ikut pergi karaoke?” tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Junsu tersenyum.

“Aku tidak jadi ikut, kupikir mungkin aku juga lebih baik istirahat saja di rumah,” jawabnya. Jaejoong hanya menatap Junsu dengan tatapan heran. ‘Anak ini mudah berubah pikiran rupanya,” batin Jaejoong.

“Ayo cepat, disini dingin,” ucap Junsu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Segera Jaejoong menyejajari langkah Junsu. Kedua laki-laki ini berjalan di bawah langit malam cerah yang bertabur bintang.

            Jaejoong mengedarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, menatap bangunan pertokoan di pinggir jalan yang sepertinya selalu ramai.

“Sudah seminggu aku disini, tapi aku belum pernah jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Tokyo,” kata Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

“Benarkah?” tanya Junsu heran. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

“Aku ingin jalan-jalan, tapi pada dasarnya aku ini buta arah. Jadi aku tak berani jalan-jalan terlalu jauh sendirian,” sahut Jaejoong.

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan besok kita pergi jalan-jalan? Tenang saja, ada Kim Junsu disini yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Jepang dan hafal luar kepala semua tempat menarik di Tokyo,” tawar Junsu, sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah imutnya, “Bagaimana, Jaejoong-kun?” lanjutnya.

“Eh?” kata Jaejoong kaget, tak percaya dengan tawaran Junsu barusan. “Aku mau, Junsu, aku mau!” seru Jaejoong bersemangat. Matanya yang hitam menatap Junsu dengan berbinar-binar. Junsu tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang seperti seorang anak kecil itu.

“Baiklah. Akhir pekan besok, oke? Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti,” ujar Junsu. “Dan, bersiaplah untuk melihat banyak hal menakjubkan yang tak kau temukan di Seoul, Jaejoong-kun.”

-xxx-

 “Jadi kau baru pertama kali naik _shinkansen_?” tanya seorang laki-laki berwajah imut dengan penuh nada ejekan. Sementara namja yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum polos.

“Selama ini aku hanya naik bus, Junsu. Kau tahu sendiri ‘kan aku belum lama tinggal di Tokyo,” namja itu segera melontarkan pembelaan, sementara laki-laki bernama Kim Junsu ini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Ya, ya,” sahut Junsu malas.

“Jadi kita akan pergi kemana?”

“Tunggu saja, Jaejoong-kun, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai.”

Lima menit kemudian, begitu kereta khas Jepang ini berhenti, pintu yang ada tak jauh dari mereka terbuka.

“Ayo,” ajak Junsu. Namja bernama Kim Jaejoong segera mengikuti Junsu melangkah keluar dari kereta.

            Sejak mereka berdua keluar dari stasiun, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya berceloteh, mengomentari setiap hal baru yang dia lihat. Bibirnya tak henti berdecak kagum melihat hal-hal yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Matanya terus menyusuri setiap jengkal jalan yang mereka lalui. Sementara Junsu yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Dibiarkannya Jaejoong asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Sesekali Junsu memberi penjelasan pada Jaejoong seputar tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

            Tiba-tiba Jaejoong melihat seorang penjual mainan tradisional Jepang di emperan jalan. Kakinya dengan ringan melangkah menuju penjual itu.  Jaejoong asyik menghabiskan waktunya di sana.

“Junsu-kun, yang ini namanya apa?” tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu, sementara matanya asyik mengamati sebuah mainan unik di tangannya. Namun, Junsu yang tak kunjung menyahut membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

            Iris hitam itu seketika melebar ketika tak menemukan sosok sahabatnya. Diletakannya mainan tadi pada tempatnya, dan Jaejoong langsung melangkah pergi setelah membungkukkan kepalanya pada si penjual. Perlahan detak jantung Jaejoong bertambah cepat. Matanya terus saja berkeliling mencari Junsu.

‘Ah iya, ponsel!’ seru Jaejoong dalam hati. Segera diambilnya ponsel hitam yang ada di saku. Namun detik berikutnya, raut kecewa tergambar jelas di wajah Jaejoong. Ponselnya mati. Jaejoong masih ingat semalam dia lupa untuk mengisi baterai ponselnya.

“Bagaimana ini?” desis Jaejoong. Kakinya berhenti melangkah.

            Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya buta arah ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu Junsu yang mungkin akan datang mencarinya. Pandangan Jaejoong jatuh pada sebuah kedai kopi yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana. Jaejoong menghela napas lega begitu melihat beberapa lembar uang yen di tangannya. Otaknya segera memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk menunggu Junsu di kedai kopi itu.

            Dengan beberapa lembar uang yen itu, Jaejoong membeli segelas kopi. Didudukkannya tubuh rampingnya di sebuah kursi yang berada dekat jendela. Matanya memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan lekat, sembari menyesap kopi yang tadi dia beli. Jaejoong menatap kesal pada ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

“Jaejoong pabbo,” umpat Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Diacaknya rambut pirang miliknya dengan frustasi.

            Mendadak sesuatu yang janggal menyeruak masuk ke pikiran Jaejoong begitu tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Samar-samar Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ditatapnya lampu gantung di kedai kopi itu, dan seketika kening Jaejoong berkerut. Lampu gantung itu bergoyang tidak wajar.

            Semakin lama getaran itu makin kuat. Jaejoong menatap horor ponsel di mejanya yang bergetar. Bisa dirasakan seluruh tubuh Jaejoong bergetar kuat saat itu. Suara derak jendela menambah parah keadaan. Kerutan di dahi Jaejoong semakin dalam begitu dia melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

‘Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua orang tampak biasa saja?’ tanya Jaejoong dalam hati, sementara getaran yang dirasakannya makin kuat.

“Gempa,” celetuk seseorang berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersadar. Otaknya dengan cepat memproses kata yang baru saja masuk ke pendengarannya itu.

            Sepersekian detik berikutnya, jantung Jaejoong mulai berdetak cepat. Napasnya tercekat. Keringat dingin pun mulai meluncur dari keningnya.

‘Gempa!’ jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

            Segera diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di mejanya dan secepat mungkin kakinya berlari keluar dari kedai kopi itu. Rasa panik bercampur takut melingkupi Jaejoong saat itu juga.

‘Pergi ke tempat terbuka!’ perintah Jaejoong pada dirinya.

            Kakinya terus berlari, mencari tempat terbuka yang bisa menjadi tempatnya berlindung. Getaran bumi dirasakannya masih kuat, membuat Jaejoong reflek mempercepat larinya. Napasnya mulai pendek-pendek. Beruntung tak jauh dari situ, Jaejoong melihat sebuah taman yang cukup luas.

            Jantung Jaejoong masih berdetak abnormal, membuat darahnya terasa mengalir begitu cepat, meski sekarang dia sudah menjejakkan kakinya di tengah taman itu. Pikirannya kalut, membuat akal sehatnya tersendat dan otaknya tak berpikir sejernih biasanya.

            Namun pemandangan janggal lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong berusaha berpikir rasional. Diedarkannya iris hitam itu ke sekeliling taman, dan yang tampak hanya beberapa orang yang berjalan-jalan di taman itu dengan tenang dan santai, seperti tak ada sesuatu yang gawat yang sedang terjadi.

‘Apa ini halusinasiku?’ batin Jaejoong.

            Mendadak Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya melemas. Memori semasa dia kecil dulu berkelebat di hadapannya. Memori pahit tentang kematian orang tuanya, memori pahit yang harus ditelannya bulat-bulat ketika usianya baru 10 tahun. Perasaan takut saat gempa terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu kembali menyerangnya sekarang. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya yang perlahan kabur.

“Apa kau baik-baik saja?” sebuah suara _bass_ membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Penglihatannya yang agak memburam menangkap sosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut brunette berdiri di sampingnya. Samar-samar Jaejoong melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah tampan namja itu.

“Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya lagi sembari mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong. Kaki Jaejoong mendadak melemas, membuatnya sukses jatuh terduduk di tanah.

“Hei, hei,” namja itu masih berusaha menyadarkan Jaejoong dengan mengguncangkan bahu Jaejoong pelan. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu dan pikirannya begitu kacau sehingga tak satu pun kata berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut pelan.

“Tenanglah, gempanya sudah berhenti,” ujar namja itu. Nadanya bicara sangat tenang, membuat Jaejoong perlahan mulai bisa berpikir sehat kembali.

“Semuanya baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir,” kata namja itu lagi, kali ini tangan kiri namja itu merangkul bahu Jaejoong lalu mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Jaejoong tersentak kaget, namun tak lama kemudian rasa nyaman segera melingkupinya.

            Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengatur napasnya. Detik berganti menit, kedua namja ini hanya diam. Setelah dirasa pikirannya kembali jernih, Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya. Jantungnya kini telah berdegup normal, napasnya tak lagi tersengal, dan kepalanya tak lagi berdenyut.

“Sudah baikan?” pertanyaan namja itu membuat Jaejoong sadar, sedari tadi namja di sampingnya ini terus memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan terlindungi saat berada di pelukan namja ini. Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengenali namja ini, tapi setiap mendengar suaranya membawa kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

            Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan mata besarnya bertemu dengan mata sipit milik namja itu. Refleks namja itu tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. Satu hal lagi, senyuman namja ini berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang.

“Ayo,” kata namja itu sembari mulai bangkit berdiri, “Kau sudah bisa berdiri ‘kan?”

            Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Segera dirasakannya tangan namja itu membantu tubuhnya berdiri. Masih dengan tangan yang merangkul pundak Jaejoong, namja bermata sipit itu membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah bangku taman yang ada di bawah pohon maple, yang berada tak jauh darinya. Namja itu mendudukkan Jaejoong disana.

“Tunggu disini sebentar,” kata namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong. Perlahan kaki jenjang namja itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

            Mata Jaejoong masih terpaku pada punggung namja itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Kini mata Jaejoong terpaku pada sebuah kolam berukuran cukup besar yang ada di hadapannya. Kolam berair jernih lengkap dengan sebuah air mancur, yang menciptakan percikan air di bawah kilat cahaya matahari. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit biru.

“Apa yang terjadi?’ tanyanya dalam hati. Ditatapnya langit biru cerah yang terhampar luas di atas kepalanya.

“Ini,” suara bass itu lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong tersadar, dilihatnya namja itu kini telah duduk di sebelahnya, sementara tangannya menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda dingin. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menerimanya. “Sudah ambil saja,” kata namja itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong, membuat keraguan itu pun sirna.

            Jemari Jaejoong bergerak perlahan membuka kaleng itu, menciptakan sebuah suara desisan soda, kemudian mulai menegak isinya. Menit berikutnya kedua namja ini hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

“Ehm, kau tinggal di Jepang belum lama ini ya?” tanya namja itu memecah kesunyian.

“Ne?” reflek Jaejoong yang sedang melamun mengeluarkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Korea.

“Hahaha, ternyata benar, kau orang Korea rupanya,” ujar namja itu sembari tertawa pelan. Bahkan tawanya sanggup membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong semakin terperangkap pada pesona namja itu.

“Aku juga orang Korea, tapi sudah 5 tahun ini aku tinggal di Jepang,” kata namja itu lalu menoleh pada Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang kecil, “Ah ya, namaku Jung Yunho,” lanjutnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

            Iris hitam Jaejoong seolah terperangkap oleh mata sipit milik seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho ini. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari tatapan lembut Jung Yunho.

“Ah~” Jaejoong baru tersadar setelah beberapa detik kemudian, lalu dengan canggung dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Yunho, tentu tanpa melepas pandangan dari Yunho.

            Yunho menggenggam tangannya erat dan tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jaejoong hanya terpaku menghadapi pesona seorang Jung Yunho yang baru dikenalnya 30 detik yang lalu. Kesadaran Jaejoong kembali begitu Yunho melepaskan tangannya.

“Gempa itu sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan keseharian orang-orang Jepang. Yah, mungkin terdengar agak aneh, tapi mereka memang terbiasa dengan gempa. Di Jepang gempa sering terjadi, dalam skala-skala kecil seperti tadi, dan itu fenomena yang biasa menurut masyarakat Jepang,” kata Yunho memberi penjelasan. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

“Waktu pertama kali tinggal di Jepang, aku juga sangat panik begitu merasakan gempa. Tapi lama-kelamaan, aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu,” kata Yunho lagi. Kini mata sipitnya menerawang ke langit biru. Sinar matahari yang mulai merendah membuat siluet di wajah tampan Yunho, yang otomatis membuat namja ini semakin terlihat tampan di mata seorang Kim Jaejoong. Sementara angin sepoi yang berhembus membuat rambut brunette Yunho sedikit berantakan, dan itu justru menambah daya pikat sosok Jung Yunho. Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho, sementara Yunho sibuk menatap langit biru yang perlahan berubah menjadi oranye.

“Yah~ Jung Yunho!” suara seseorang membuat lamunan Jaejoong buyar. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari Yunho dan menatap ke sekeliling. Matanya menemukan sosok namja yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ke arahnya atau ke arah mereka?

“Yoochun-ah!” seru Yunho. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan namja tadi bergantian dengan bingung.

“Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Kajja, kita pulang!” seru namja itu lagi.

Yunho terkekeh pelan lalu berkata, “Mian, aku akan segera kesana!”

            Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menatap bingung pada kedua namja itu tersentak kaget ketika tangan Yunho memegang pundaknya. Sontak Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

“Aku harus pergi sekarang,” tandas Yunho yang seketika membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecewa dalam hati. Yunho mulai bangkit dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam dalam duduknya.

“Sampai jumpa, semoga lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi dan mengobrol lebih banyak,” kata Yunho setelah berjalan 3 langkah dari bangku taman itu, sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya. Yunho membungkukkan badannya lalu mulai berjalan pergi.

            Punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh membuat nurani Jaejoong berontak. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho pergi. Dia masih ingin namja itu berada di sampingnya dan bicara dengannya. Dia masih ingin merasakan kelembutan dari setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Dia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan genggaman tangan Yunho. Dia masih ingin bersama Jung Yunho.

“Kamsahamnida, Jung Yunho-sshi!” seru Jaejoong. Jantungnya kini kembali berdetak cepat. Dia tidak ingin Yunho menghilang dari pandangannya. Tidak! Tapi apa daya?

            Yunho yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera membalikkan badannya. Ditatapnya sosok Kim Jaejoong yang kini tengah berdiri dan balas menatapnya. Seulas senyum lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho. Dilambaikannya tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

            Dengan berat hati, Yunho kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku menatap Yunho yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Yunho menghela napas berat, dalam hati dia pun masih ingin bersama namja cantik itu.

“Siapa dia?” tanya namja bernama Park Yoochun yang tadi memanggil Yunho. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi sempat tertunduk dan menatap Yoochun dengan sendu.

“Dia,” jawab Yunho pelan, kepedihan tersirat pada suaranya, “Dia namja yang baru kukenal beberapa saat lalu gara-gara gempa.”

-xxx-

**-THE END** **-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fic yang udah lama aku tulis, jadi tulisannya masih jelek kayanya wkwk. :3 sebelum di-publish juga aku edit dulu di sana-sini biar lebih rapi karena ternyata tulisanku dulu masih acak adul, haha (baru sadar sekarang). xD
> 
> Mohon kritik dan sarannya, arigachuuu~ :*


End file.
